Tofupot
by Rye Matsumoto
Summary: Hinata, gadis paling dibenci di sekolahnya. Dan Tofupot, makanan khas Uchiha./"Aa, maaf katamu? Hn, bersujudlah."/"Kau cantik."/"Gombal."/First Fic/SasuHina slight NaruSaku/RnR.


"Aku benci Hinata"

"Haha, mana ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya."

""Dasar lemah."

"Dia itu sangat sombong."

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tofupot © Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran

* * *

Jutaan cacian dan makian datang dari berbagai penjuru sekolah. Gadis ini, yang menjadi pembicaraan, hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh caci dan maki itu sungguh menusuk hati.

Hinata memang sudah dibenci oleh teman-temannya sejak masuk sekolah. Dari kabar yang bermunculan, mereka beranggapan bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang lemah. Cengeng, sombong, bodoh, walau nyatanya dia selalu mendapat ranking dua dikelasnya.

Kebencian teman-teman Hinata semakin besar ketika tahu sang 'Ugly Angle' Hinata, berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. Memang dari sekian banyak orang yang membencinya disini, ada beberapa orang yang masih menyayanginya. Tapi tidak banyak. Hanya sebagian kecil.

Sangat kecil.

Hanya ada tiga orang yang masih menyayangi Hinata. Yaitu pacarnya, Sasuke. Sahabatnya, Sakura. Dan pacar sahabatnya, Naruto. Hanya itu. Bahkan mereka tidak masuk satu persen bagian orang disini.

"Hei, hati-hati," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba ditabrak Hinata. Rambut pirang dengan model serupa dengannya. Mata itu…

"Ah! M-maafkan saya Shion-san. Saya tidak sengaja." Hinata berusaha meminta maaf pada wanita yang ditabraknya tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak mungkin mendapatkan maaf dari sang Ratu Sekolah semudah itu.

"Aa, maaf katamu? Hn, bersujudlah."

"Apa?"

"Bersujud di kakiku sekarang! Kau tidak dengar, hah?!"

Hinata yang kaget hanya pasrah dan perlahan merendahkan posisinya. Saat jarak antara wajahnya dan kaki Shion tinggal beberapa inci…

"Hinata! Berhenti! Jangan lakukan itu!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut raven datang dari koridor utama. Berlari panik menghampiri gadisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangunlah!" Sang pemuda menuntun gadisnya berdiri. Shion yang kaget hanya diam dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini, Sasuke-kun. Jangan salah paham dulu. A-aku hanya—"

"Cukup, Shion! Kau… Selama ini kau yang membuat Hinata menderita. Kalau pun Hinata salah, dia hanya menabrakmu, kan? Kau tidak terluka, memar, tulangmu tidak patah. Haruskah dengan kesalahannya yang seperti itu dia bersujud di kakimu?"

"D-dari mana kau tahu ini, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Mencengkeram sedikit lengan sang pemuda. Namun Sasuke hanya diam. Malah memasang tatapan tidak mengerti.

"E-etto. Dari mana kau tahu aku menabrak Shion-san?"

"Aa, semua orang membicarakannya," jawab sang pemuda santai. Ditatapnya lagi wajah sang Ratu Sekolah yang makin menunduk.

"Baik," dia mulai bicara, "ku ampuni kau kali ini. Tapi, sebagai konsekuensinya, kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan suffiks 'kun' lagi. Kau harus memanggil Hinata dengan suffiks 'san'. Dan hormat pada bendera sekolah kita di atap. Shikamaru dan Kiba akan mengawasimu. Jangan telat datang ke atap tepat pada pukul duabelas. '

Shion tetap bergeming. Kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam.

"MENGERTI?!"

Shion terlonjak kaget. Segera dia mengangguk. "M-mengerti Sasuke." Matanya membulat, "san, S-Sasuke-san." Dia mendengus.

"Baik, semuanya. Bubar-bubar!" teriak Naruto diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

Semua murid pun pergi dari tempat perkara, termasuk Shion. Bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?" Terpancar raut kuatir dari wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tak apa."

"Mungkin dia masih mengalami tekanan mental. Masih harus istirahat mengingat sudah tiga hari berturut-turut dia dibully" ucap Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian Sakura menuntun Hinata menuju ruang UKS.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya seseorang di ambang pintu. Hinata yang melamun segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"A-ah, Sasuke-kun. Silakan masuk. Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin menengokmu. Ini, aku bawakan Tofupot," ucap Sasuke lantas meletakkan suatu bungkusan plastik.

"T-tofupot? Makanan apa itu?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu meraih bungkusan plastik itu. "Tofupot itu makanan khas keluarga Uchiha. Hanya Uchiha yang boleh mencicipi rasa Tofupot ini. Ini, adalah bubur tahu dengan irisan buah aprikot. Tapi hanya tangan paling profesional para Uchiha-lah yang boleh membuatnya. Dan ini, buatan Ibuku."

Hinata tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

"Hn."

Setelah Sasuke selesai menyiapkan Tofupot, menyajikannya di piring, lalu ia menyodorkan sesendok makanan berbau khas itu pada Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu."

Sasuke yang keheranan tiba-tiba Hinata menolak memakan Tofupot buatan Ibunnya memasang tatapan tak suka. Dan Hinata hafal betul tatapan semacam itu.

"Etto, bukan maksudku menolak. Tapi, tadi kau bilang yang boleh mencicipi Tofupot ini hanya para Uchiha, kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas lantas tersenyum.

"Hinata, kau kan calon Uchiha."

BLUSH

Ucapan Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuat Hinata blushing. Wajahnya merah padam. Apa? Calon Uchiha katanya? Berarti Sasuke benar-benar serius dengannya, kan? Yaampun.

"O-oh. B-baiklah kalau- b-begitu." Hinata berusaha tersenyum dan tidak gugup. Walau nyatanya wajahnya menjadi semakin merah.

"Kau cantik," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba lantas mengelus rambut sang gadis. Senyumnya mengembang. Tampan sekali. Hinata semakin merona.

"Gombal." Hinata memukul pelan pundak sang pemuda lalu tertawa. Sasuke pun ikut tertawa lalu mulai menyuapi Hinata Tofupot yang dibawanya.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, lagi. Entah apa yang dibicarakan.

Yah, setidaknya Hinata bisa melupakan berbagai ejekan untuknya dulu.

* * *

**A/N**

**Perkenalkan, saya author baru disini. Membawa fik perdana dengan pairing SasuHina, dengan judul tidak nyambung. Jujur, sangat susah bagi saya untuk menentukan judul suatu cerita. Yah, walau fik nya agak mengecewakan, alur tidak jelas, tapa plot, typo dan lainnya, saya harap pembaca semua suka^^ Dan, review, ya? XD**

**Lain kali saya akan pakai bahasa yang lebih santai dan gak campur-campur XP**

**Regards,  
Seiko 'Rye' Haiiran**


End file.
